Arcadius (Character)
Perhaps you meant Arcadius the player? '' 'I would not bore you with my tales of hunting ventures or trips made to the outlying villages. I would only ask that you look beyond the insensitive ways of the average human and see me for what I am. A man blessed with power and courage, and the natural abilities granted by my dam and sire. I would ask you to see a fierce warrior, ready to defend his cause, ready to stand for what he believes in above all other things. Or put more simply... Look not at me and see an abomination, some monster inflicted on the world. Look at me and see the potential of what I can do, the great deeds I could accomplish. Look at me and see merely ME. '''Physical Description *'Werelion Form' ' Arc stands a proud example of what happens when humans and demons mate, a form blended seamlessly betwixt and between the species. He stands at the height of a moderate man, five and a half feet tall tall and weighing a hundred and sixty pounds in all. His fur is the color of light earth, his mane a rich chocolate color, perfect to blend in with tree or amongst logs. His eyes are the most striking feature of his form though, lavender irises half slitted and showing his feline heritage true, giving him the advantage of night, but still resembling the round eyes of his mother. Caring little for the human trends and fashions, the werelion tends to dress simply in comfortable pants and vests, varying in hue to match the trees or undergrowth, without shoes to hinder his great feline feet or gloves to mar the lethality of the claws he can extend at will, like daggers against his fingertips.' *'Human Form' ' Aside from his lion form, the werelion is capable of taking on a more human visage, although it is a pale shade compared to his true form. The previously strong and fit werelion is reduced considerably by his decision to take on a “lesser” form, barely a hundred pounds in weight with thin bones and muscles. His hair hangs down to his shoulders in much the same shaggy fashion as a mane and his eyes are slitted like a true felines, belying the more human eyes he keeps as a lion. If these were not telling enough of his otherworldly nature his fingernails are permanently shaped into mild claws; not the hooked blades he can extend at will otherwise, but merely sharpened nails, almost unnoticeable, but his whole appearance, unless garbed to disguise such distinctions, shows him for the stranger that he is. When taking on this form he often garbs himself in a thick cloak with a heavy hood, the better to hide his eyes and frailty.' 'Backstory' ' Born from the mostly unsanctioned union of a human noblewoman and a less than scrupulous lion-demon lord, the werelion child was quickly dropped off at a local village, left with those who could better care for him when his own mother could not. It pained the noble Lady Arellia deeply to see her son taken away, but she knew it for the best, for any hint of infidelity, of what she had done would condemn not only herself but her newborn as well. For his own part the boy knew not the family he never had, growing up instead knowing that while his own mother lived far and away, in a great city, he could never meet her, never jeopardize her place or her safety by even being in contact with her. Such was the extent of the taboo of humans consorting with the demonic. As he grew into his own, young Arc found himself with the gifts of his demon father. A lithe, acrobatic feline body strong and gifted with incredible reflexes and sight, perfectly suited to his huntsman's life. Senses that alerted to nearby threat or life around him, his hearing above that of the humans he lived with, his ability to scent the air providing much detail. Most of all though, that nagging sense in the back of his head, a light prickling of mystery whenever something mystical was about, feeling more like an uncontrollable sense of adventurousness than anything else. These were the things that lead him down the path his life had taken, learning the ways of the trees and the rivers, becoming an avid hunter and ranger and taking to the forest in a way he had never been able to with the human settlement. More than anything though, he wanted to seek out his heritage; he wanted to know where he came from, wanted to meet the parents that he had never known, both the helpless mother, and the demonic father who could teach him of his potential.' 'A Brief Prologue: Arc's Underlying Motives' ' I want to see my mother after all this time. The things I've done, the help that I've given to the village for all these years, it does buoy me and give me strength to persevere, but it also underscores what I want most. I want to grow beyond what my neighbors see of me, what they think of me. My mother gave me up years ago to ensure my safety, to know that both she and I would live until we could meet again. And now that can happen. I finally did it, I mastered the transformative magics. Well, sort of. I can take a human form, but it isn't really perfect. It is effective though, I've even been able to sneak into the neighboring villages, pretending to be a wanderer or a beggar, and no one even realized what I was!. It felt good to not get stared at... but all the same, I would rather still be myself. Those two who were in the forest though, they can help me get along with my goals. They're travelers just like the caravan owners who come through at the end of spring and winter, only I can tell they want more out of life than traveling. They have goals and causes to work toward, and the power to make it happen. Aunt Elanore said a few years back that if ever there was a path for me to leave our village, I would know, and I just know this is it. Shiroku and the noisy warrior will make good companions, will help me get where I want to go. The only problem will be getting along with them without telling them about me... well, more without telling them about what I am. Oh well, let them make their assumptions, it will not be the first or last time that has happened! There it is, the faint rap-tap-tap of feet on the wooden stairs, someone is coming up, but its probably just Auntie. "Arcadius, I know you're up in there. May I come in?" she asks in her usual brusque manner. She is a no nonsense woman for sure, made tougher and sterner by life and the management of an entire village. "You will regardless, so yes you have my permission," I call through the door, then look up as she walks in. She's barely five feet tall, a small woman by any standards, although from the straight back shoulders and her fierce eyes anyone would know her for a leader, not a sheep. The usual pulled back bun of graying hair is laid bare and loose tonight, for she was obviously on her way to her own bed. Her eyes land on me with a disapproving frown, and she sighs, "I know you plan to leave with those... hoodlums. I also know you won't be swayed from it. Part of me would love to lecture you from now until dawn, but even that would be a waste of both our times. Instead... good luck on your journey. The locals have seen them approaching town from separate paths, but they will cross soon. Make no mention of our relationship, nor of your real reason to be here." All I can do is blink at her for a moment, then nod to show my understanding. I know some people would offer a hug, or any kind of gesture, but my aunt just isn't that kind of woman. "You know I'll be safe Aunt Elanore. Tomorrow I'll pack up and make camp in the trees outside town. That way they won't be as likely to suspect you or the village of being too connected. I have a great feeling about this, I know something good will come of it," I say, letting a smile cover my face despite the usual brevity of our conversations. "Yes I know you will do whats right in your heart, that's part of the stubborn streak you got from that mother of yours," she says, frowning a bit and all I can imagine is her remembering things about my mother. "You are a good son and nephew. You've always done right by the village, and im sure you'd be surprised how many will miss you. Regardless, good luck and be sure not to bring any trouble on us. And don't get yourself killed you little furball." With that she's already out the door, the handle clicking in place behind her. "Auntie..." I whisper softly to myself, then nod, knowing that's just her way of showing she cares. I know it will work out for the best though, something just tells me so. I can't help but yawn as I consider all the things that have to be done before I can even locate her, much less him. It doesn't take long, and before I know it darkness sweeps up and around me, and I'm out, gone until the day returns.' Category:Characters Category:PC